La corbata
by Sakura line
Summary: Los nervios de sasuke cada mañana son imparables ... y todos tienen que ver con una molestia?


La corbata:

Y allí estabamos de nuevo ... ya había amanecido y se podía sentir el delicioso aroma del café recien hecho. Un café preparado con SUS suave manos , solo para mi.

Pero de todas maneras eso no era lo que me mantenía tan nervioso y desesperado.

Sí!. Yo , sasuke uchiha estaba mas que nervioso... nervioso por la molestia que le dejaba la ropa bien hecha en una silla por las mañanas y le hacía el café que tan bién sabía preparar como a él le gustaba.

_Su molestia..._

En fin ... llegó la hora de bajar y enfrentar lo que tarde o temprano pasaría. No podía quedarse de todas formas como un cobarde y no enfrentarlo. Cielos! , eso lo cabreaba en demasía ... ya habían pasado por lo menos 9 meses desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos. Recordaba , perfectamente, la vez en que la conoció por primera vez y sobretodo lo que había pensado.

flash back

Toc Toc - se abre la puerta-

Disculpe ,¿usted es el dueño de la casa?- allí estaba con su cabello tan rosa como las flores de cerezo ... podría jurar que toda ella desprendia un aroma a cerezo. Su blanca y perlada piel que hacían junto con su cuerpo la joven mas bella que había visto... pero, ¿que tenía de especial?.

umm ..dime : si fuí yo quien habrió la puerta ¿ quien crees que es el dueño? , ¿no es algo muy obvio? - hmp! , de verdad que no lo entiendo!...¿por que todas las mujeres se sonrojan cuando abro la boca para hablar? .Es decir, lo entendería si fuesen palabras bonitas pero hasta yo mismo sé que eso no es posible para un Uchiha como yo. Lo máximo de bello que podria llegar a decir sería un hola ¿como estas? y eso ya es mucho decir.

a-ah ...lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa y y algo desesperada?- su rostro denotaba una clara mirada advergonzada y de repente ocurrió algo que me dejó helado...ella sonrió...- Perdóneme por favor . Es que hace días que busco un lugar que pueda rentar y todos me dicen que ya estan ocupados. Mou!, cielos. ¿Por que la gente no quita los carteles una vez que ya estan ocupados?.- No! , no hagas eso... no ¿que? , espera ¿que me pasa?.¿ Por que mi corazón late desbocado? y ¿p-por que sus labios me atraen tanto?.

oh! que tierno eres! ... te estas sonrojando! - estaba tan concentrado en sus labios que no había visto lo cerca que se había puesto de mi.

_Si definitivamente era una molestia ..._

S-si como sea , ¿quieres el lugar o no? - Había girado el cuerpo de manera altanera para que no siguiera viendo lo sonrojado que estaba . Un Uchiha tiene su orgullo ... aunque claro ella lo había ido despedazando desde el mismo día en que decidió quedarse.

Claro! .. se nota que eres una persona muy amable - mirandola de reojo pude ver que tenía la mirada gacha y estaba levemente sonrojada- aunque algo frio pero ...si, quiero.

_y sería su molestia..._

fin del flash back

Sasuke, ya esta tu desayuno y debes bajar se te hace tarde!-

hmp- Su voz era tan dulce y melodiosa como siempre . Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras ya listo para irme a escepción de una sola cosa- Buenos días.

-Buenos dias ,sasuke.- _su sonrisa _...siempre me animaba las mañanas. Lo mejor es que sabía que eran solo para mi y eso..._ me alegraba._

Si , me alegraba... y aquí es cuando vuelvo a decir que ella es quien de a poco a ido acabando con la coraza de orgullo de este Uchiha.

Aqui tienes tu café .. y umm por cierto, no olvidas nada ¿no? - nunca me cansaba de mirarla ...ella era tan _especial. _

_Su manera inocente de sonreir ._

_su dulce mirada jade._

_su hermoso y amable corazón. _

_realmente yo..._

hmp, gracias ..- le devolvi la la sonrisa y como no hacerlo... Digo como no hacerlo, siempre hay que devolver lo bueno que te dan ¿o no?

umm- la mire algo divertido mientras tomaba algo apresurado la taza de café... la manera en que me miraba era de duda y definitivamente, estaba pensando lo que yo sabía.- te falta algo... lo sé ... pero ¿que?-

Enserio? , no podría pensar de que se trata- me di la vuelta y dandole la espalda sonreí como se había vuelto de costumbre en las mañanas. Lo cierto era que estaba nervioso y ansioso... yo sabía muy bien lo que faltaba y lo había vuelto un hábito ... _un hábito adictivo. _

_Lo descubrí una mañana hace 7 meses ..._

_Era inevitable que ella se hubiese vuelto alguien cercano a mi , eramos amigos ... y ella había empezado a prepararme la ropa y el café cada mañana. _

_Y de verdad se lo agradecia , no tenía tiempo de desayunar ya que era el director de la compañia de mi padre debía estar allí lo mas temprano posible._

_Y ella lo noto ... y así fué como descubrí mi gran adicció por ..sus labios._

_Labios que eran .. Mios._

mou! ,Sasuke ¿es enserio? ...- su expresión era tan infantil: su seño se fruncia y sus labios también como si se hubiese frustrado.-¿sabes?, empiezo a creer que de verdad lo haces apropósito.

Pero ya te dije que soy distraído... ya sabes , por salir apresurado y eso.- había dejado la taza vacía de café a un lado y esperaba en la sala de estar a que volviera con la corbata en mano.

Si si si ...siempre es lo mismo- sus quejidos se oían cada vez mas cercanos - en fin ya estoy aquí asique acércate.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado en respuesta a lo que venía acontinuación.

Me acerqué y paré justo en frente de ella mirándola desde arriba.

Ella era algo mas baja que yo asique no podía evitar sentir ternura al verla desde un poco mas arriba.

Sus brazos me envolvieron como si se tratara de un abrazo sutil y suave acomodando la corbata en su lugar .. en ese momento sus ojos jade me miraron fijamente con una mirada llena de tranquilidad y calidez- Cielos sasuke ... dime ¿hasta cuando seguiras haciéndote el niño infantil y te olvidarás de la corbata?- en la comisura de sus labios empezó a formarse una leve sonrisa - Hmp.- yo solo la miraba , miraba sus labios ..realmente, los amaba. Eran preciosos.

Eran labios delgados pero carnosos ...del color de una fresa madura. Y ellos eran mi perdición, no sabía ¿por que? o ¿como? pero me atraían con una fuerza magnética increible. Y su aroma a cerezos no ayudaba , tampoco la mirada tan cálida con la que me observaba y su cercanía.

Entonces... _la besé._

Posé mis labios ,suavemente, sobre los suyos presionándolos entre los mios ... solo sintiendo su calor y sabor ... era tan dulce. Sin darme cuenta la había envuelto entre mis brazos y la había acercado a mi , apretándola de manera gentil. Ya no podía solo sentir quería saborear ... con mis labios atrapé su labio superior y luego hice lo mismo con el inferior , en una caricia lenta e himnotizante. La tenía atrapada en una red de lánguida pasión y ella no hacía nada por escapar ... y yo fuí feliz ... porque dejó que sus labios fueran mios. Que me pertenecieran.

Tan pronto como senti sus brazos alrederdor de mi cuello ... todo rastro de cordura desapareció de mi mente. La apretuje con mas fuerza pero sin llegar a ahogarla y mordisqueé ligeramente su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para invadir su deliciosa cavidad. Con un suave y encantador gemido me dejó entrar. Mi lengua y la de ella jugaban y se enredaban en una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder... _era exquisita._

_su aroma_

_su sabor _

_Ella se volvió mi eterna adicción._

La nebulosa en la que nos encontrabamos perdidos , se desvaneció de a poco cuando por la falta de aire , nos separamos. Respirando , agitadamente, apoyé la frente en su hombro y me quedé allí, aún abrazándole.

_...la amaba..._

-Sasuke , yo...-

-te amo .-


End file.
